Extra Credit
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: Lip discovers that he needs help in one of his classes. What will happen when he visits Helene for help? #OneShot #Smut


**Wow guys, it's been what? 6 years since I last posted anything!? Damn that's crazy. Well anyway, I really enjoy shameless and I love a good professor/student role-play session so here is the results of that. I apologize if anything is not accurate. I don't really remember the layout of Helene's house all that well but it doesn't really matter does it? Anywho enjoy ;)**

As he walked down the street, Lip Gallagher pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to protect himself against the chilly night time Chicago wind. He felt the nicotine buzz in his head as cigarette smoke filled his lungs. He felt out of place walking the streets of a 'high-class' neighborhood and almost regretted pulling his hood up. All around him were perfectly kept lawns, clean windows and two or three cars per house. He chuckled to himself, he wasn't _planning_ on stealing anything that evening; however, the night was young.

Soon, Lip rounded a corner and saw his destination come into view. He quickened his pace slightly, wanting to delve into the promising warmth of his friend's home. Her lawn matched her neighbors', flawless with rose bushes lining the pathway and surrounding the perimeter of the house. As Lip tapped against her giant front door and used his boot to put out his cigarette, he wondered if he would ever be rich enough to take pride in such a trivial thing like an impeccable lawn. He didn't think so.

She opened the door slowly, allowing herself to be silhouetted by the backdrop of her living room light, which shone beautifully off her long dirty blonde hair. Lip saw a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Professor Runyon," he greeted.

"Lip," she breathed. "Please come in you must be freezing."

"Thanks." He pulled his hood down and unzipped his jacket, letting the warmth of Helene's home sink into his skin.

"So, what can I do for you this fine evening," she asked with a cool smile.

'Ah, we're playing this game,' Lip thought to himself with a smirk. "Well teach, I remember you talking about some extra credit assignments coming up and I don't think my grade can survive without some help."

"No problem Lip. Follow me, I have a copy of our textbook in the den." She was wearing a red dress that held her curves just right. Lip watched her ass and hips move with every step as he followed her into the den. She led him through two grand double doors that opened into what looked like the library from _Beauty and the Beast_. "It's right over here." She moved towards one side of the room and stretched on her toes in search of the textbook.

Lip's bright blue eyes were glued to Helene's tight outstretched figure as he felt his member harden beneath his jeans. He moved behind her and nudged his hips against her ass, trapping her between himself and the bookcase. "I can think of a better way I could earn some extra credit."

"Oh really," She said turning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll have to work long and hard in order to pass my class." One hand moved towards his groin, rubbing his hidden member with the palm of her hand.

He held her head in his hands and connected their lips. She responded with passion, biting his lip and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She broke away from the kiss and turned her head to suck on his cupped fingers. Lip sighed as he felt blood rush to his erection, causing it to pulse and harden even more. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Helene giggled and with her hand still pressed firmly against Lip's cock said, "Come in."

A skinny, middle aged balding man stepped into the room and observed the scene before him. "Getting started without me I see," he said with a smirk as he moved to place his outdoor ware on the coat rack next to the door.

"Sorry honey," Helene said with her eyes glued to Lip. "Lip arrived a bit early."

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Runyon," Lip added, also not wavering his gaze from Helene.

"Please continue, don't mind me," Mr. Runyon said moving to sit on one of the plush chairs in the room.

"You're just in time actually," Helene said finally breaking away from Lip's embrace and moving towards the desk.

"What's he just in time for?" Lip asked. Helene didn't answer, only removed a pack of zip ties from a drawer. Lip gave a breathy chuckle, "Do you keep bondage supplies in every room?" Helene still did not respond, she only pushed him to sit on the wooden desk chair. She spread her legs and moved to sit on his groin. He grabbed violently onto her thighs and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him again and rubbed herself against his jean covered thighs.

"Are you ready?" She asked against his lips.

"Ready for what?" But he couldn't even get the question out before she had his hands zip-tied around the arms of the chair.

"One last touch," She said as she pulled out a black piece of cloth from the desk drawer and tied it around his eyes. The last glimpse he saw before the world went dark was Helene's husband slowly unzipping his pants. Helene moved away, and Lip felt a longing for her weight on top of him again. He felt her hands resulting with his jeans and wiggled his hips to help her pull them off.

She took his cock in her mouth almost instantly. He curled his toes and scrapped the arms of the chair with his fingernails. His breathing quickened, and he gasped aloud as she gagged on his erection and he felt the muscles of her throat tighten around him. He wanted to pull her hair, force her mouth to go down further. He instinctively went to do so, but when he pulled his hands forward he was caught off guard by the zip ties becoming even tighter. Helene giggled against his cock and he sighed with pleasure at the vibration.

"Honey," came a winded voice from the back of the room.

Helene removed herself from Lip with a slurp, "Yes?"

"Get on top of him."

"Yes sir." Lip could hear the smirk in her voice but tried to ignore the panting and rustling coming from her husband. They moaned in unison as her pussy engulfed him. His whole body was on fire with passion and lust. He balled his bound hands into fits as she rode his dick. He hated not being able to touch her, to not feel her thighs and breasts under his hand. Instead, he focused on what he could feel. Her thick bare thighs rubbing against his, her wet pussy sliding up and down his hard cock. He grunted audibly as she leaned farther against him, causing his member to go deeper inside her. He felt her heartbeat against his chest and heard her hiss in his ear with pleasure.

He growled into her neck and tried to maneuver his hips with as much conviction as one could while tied to a chair. He nipped at her exposed skin and she sighed with pleasure, moving her hips even faster and suckling on his ear. "Please let me touch you," He pleaded breathlessly into her ear.

Her pace slowed, and she turned to face her husband. "He wants me to let him go. Should I?"

Lip didn't hear an answer, but he assumed it was 'yes' as Helene leaned over him and rustled with papers in search of a pair of scissors. Once his hands were free, Lip moved to feel her breasts. He found that they were still covered with the silk fabric of her dress. Her pace began to quicken again as he removed his blindfold. "I want that dress off you."

She chuckled, "So demanding Gallagher." She moved to lick his ear before whispering, "Why don't you take it off me?"

Primal instincts hit him almost instantly and he practically tore the flimsy fabric from her body. He moved to stand up, so Helene was forced to remove herself and stand as well. "Take your bra off." She obliged and slowly unhooked the black cloth, letting it fall to the floor. He cupped her breast in his hand and bent forward to put her nipple in his mouth. She gasped and tightened her grip on his biceps as his free hand moved to her clit and began to message.

"You are a fantastic lover," she breathed as lust pulsed through him again. He picked her up immediately and carried her to the desk. He attempted to ignore the audible sounds of skin against skin coming from the back of the room and tried to focus solely on the task at hand. He entered her with a growl and she gasped with delight as he began to pound his hips into hers. Grunts mingled with sighs and Lip soon felt his body peaking. He looked into Helene's passion filled eyes and said, "I'm close."

"Me too," She replied with lust. "You know what you have to do to get full credit." He swallowed hard and maneuvered his hips the way she loved. He quickened his pace gradually, making sure to prolong his orgasm until just the right moment. He saw Helene's eyes roll back, felt her body pulse and contort under his. He grunted loudly, quickening his pace throughout her orgasm until he came inside her. He didn't let go right away, letting their bodies pulsate in unison before sliding out of her soaked pussy.

He ignored the grunts and growls behind him as Mr. Runyon finished himself off. Lip had known of the married couple's arrangement for quite some time, yet he still didn't feel completely comfortable about the situation. He decided, just as he did after every visit to Helene's home, that it was worth it for the pussy.

Lip quickly found his pants and pulled them on as he watched Helene do the same with her clothes. "Nice to see you again Lip," Mr. Runyon said as he walked out the door. Helene and Lip followed until they reached the front of her home.

"Thanks for the private tutoring lesson teach. See you tomorrow in class," Lip said with a smirk.

"Anything for such a hardworking student. I still expect that essay to be completed," she replied with the same expression. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling on his hoodie and walking out the door. Lip and Helene both knew that Lip hadn't completed the paper and that it was very unlikely that he would have it done by the deadline. But as Lip pulled out a cigarette, braced himself against the chill and took a drag, he didn't really give a shit if he passed or failed.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed! I want to write smut novels later in life so I hope i'm doing an okay job at it. See you guys in another 6 years? (Just kidding... but who knows really. I guess I'll see ya when I see ya.)**


End file.
